


falling

by cowboybelphie



Series: Kai's Short Obey Me! Fics [6]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Belphie doesn't know his sexuality, Belphie is in love, Belphie realises his feelings, Fluff, For all the male mcs out there, He wants to be close to you, Jealous belphie, LOVE HIM, M/M, Male MC, Male Main Character, Reader is male, Romantic Fluff, Short, Short & Sweet, This Is For You, belphegor - Freeform, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23438920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboybelphie/pseuds/cowboybelphie
Summary: Belphie had always thought he was straight until you came along.
Relationships: Belphegor & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader
Series: Kai's Short Obey Me! Fics [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1645915
Comments: 4
Kudos: 139





	falling

**Author's Note:**

> A Belphie fic featuring a male MC!  
> There just aren't enough fics with male MCs out there, so I thought I'd contribute to that!  
> Plus I wanted to write a self-indulgent fic and imagine Belphie coming to terms with the fact that he's in love with me and that maybe he's gay hehe.  
> Also, it's fairly short but that's okay.

For the longest time, Belphegor had thought he was simply straight. He had dated always dated girls. _Only_ girls. He had never considered guys. That is until you came along. Of course, when he first met you he had wanted to kill you, however, after spending time with you, he started to like you. 

Now, he didn't realise it at first. To start with, you had just been a good friend. Someone he could nap with, and soon enough, someone he could nap _on._ His favourite pass time was anything with you. _He just wanted to be around you._ However, at first, he just thought it was because you two were friends. He didn't think it was anything more than that. He simply liked being around you, sleeping next to you or with his head on your lap. 

That's when he started to miss you if you weren't around. If you had gone shopping with Asmo, or we're helping Mammon with whatever plan he had, he started to feel...sad. He wanted to be spending time with you. He wanted to rest his head on your shoulder as he watched you do whatever. He wanted you beside him. When you were with the others, he would get jealous, he would want to be with you. But, he was straight, of course. 

However, he soon noticed that whenever you were close, he wanted to get even closer. He would wrap his arms around you in an attempt to get closer to you. He was a cuddler anyway, but he was never this cuddly with anyone else. Only you. He wanted to keep you close. Keep you to himself. He went with you to Levi’s room a lot, watching you play video games, laying or sitting beside you. He wasn't gay, though. 

Or so he thought. 

It wasn't until he was sat in front of you on your bed, staring into your eyes, that he realised he had fallen _hard._ Your eyes we're the prettiest thing he had ever seen. They reminded him of the stars he had seen in the human realm. Scratch that, _you_ were the prettiest thing he had ever seen. He had thought other men were handsome before, but he had never thought that any man could be so beautiful until he saw you, and he was only just understanding exactly how he felt. You were looking up something on your D.D.D when he leaned forward, tilting your chin up to look at him, and he kissed you. A simple, gentle kiss on the lips. It felt like magic to him. 

”Wha-?” you were shocked, you hadn't expected a kiss at all. But Belphie simply smiled at you, kissing you again. When he pulled away, he figured that maybe he was simply only into you. Sexuality didn't matter to him, he just wanted _you._ He smiled, looking into your eyes, and whispered the only words that mattered at that moment: 

_”I think I'm in love with you.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!  
> Feel free to follow my twitter @squishybelphies :3


End file.
